Karkat: meet Dave
by LexxieKra
Summary: Request: Pick some of your favorite characters and tell us how you met your Morial I don't really remember how i met my Moirail, it's been a long time since then. But I can tell you the story of how I met another of my best friends. Karkat is gonna be me, Dave is gonna be Tyler and Vriska is the asshat who brought us together. cx Tw: mentions of self harm


Request: Pick some of your favorite characters and tell us how you met your Morial  
>I don't really remember how i met my Moirail, it's been a long time since then. But I can tell you the story of how I met another of my best friends. Karkat is gonna be me, Dave is gonna be Tyler and Vriska is the asshat who brought us together. cx<p>

Story ⇒ Show Karkat, Vriska and Dave

Karkat and Vriska sat outside of Vriska's work, she was on break and Karkat had come to see her, she currently had her legs propped up against a wall, a cigarette dangling loosely from her lips, and one hand intertwined with Karkats. They had been matesprits for almost a year now, on and off constantly. the heat was starting the soak through the long sleeves of Karkats shirt, but he still tugged the sleeves down over his hands.  
>"I don't know why the fuck you wear that, it's hot as balls out here" Vriska said, taking a long drag of her cigarette.<br>"You know why, Vris" Karkat said, sighing and slumping in his seat. Vriska shrugged and stood up from her chair when she saw a car pull around to the back of the store where they were seated. Leaning against the car's hood, The driver door swung open and out came a tall teenager, with long lanky arms covered by a hoodie and hair so blonde it was almost white. Most of which was covered by a beanie. He hugged Vriska and shut his car door with his hip, walking over and sitting on the table. Stealing one of Vriska cigarettes, he stared at her till she rolled her eyes and fished out her lighter, lighting it for him. He took a long drag and finally noticed you, holding the cigarette by his lips, he extended his fist out to you. You bumped it, not really sure how to take the random person.  
>"I'm Dave, nice to meet ya"<br>"I'm Karkat" you said, proud your voice didn't shake or even slightly tremble  
>"I've heard alot about you, Karkat" he said, taking another long drag and blowing it out in Vrisk'a direction.<br>"Mostly good things I hope" you laughed, trying your best to relax. Dave turned to look at you with a small frown and you felt your stomach clench. From the look he gave you, you knew it was, in fact, not good things. You weekly laughed and almost sighed in relief when the door to the building opened and another employee stepped out. Waving to you and Dave, he motioned Vriska over. The whispered back and forth for a minute before she turned back around  
>""I'll be right back, get to know each other or something" was all she said before disappearing inside. You felt the beginning of a panic attack start to creep up and tried taking deep breaths, everything you had learned that helps it. Dave turned around on the table and faced you.<br>"You like music?" he said after a full minute of deafening silence  
>"Yes" you breathed, thankful that he broke the silence<br>"I like all kinds, I listen to a little bit of everything" you continued, happy to talk about the only thing that made you happy.  
>"Me too, I can' never pick a favorite Genre" he laughed, moving to the chair beside you. Your conversation was interrupted by Vriska opening the door and coming out, picking up her little bit of cigarette and relighting it. she blew it in your direction and stared at Dave<br>"So, what's the conversation on?" she asked taking the final drag of her cigarette  
>"Music mostly, I was just about to ask tho what else Karkat down for fun"<br>She laughed bitterly and tossed her butt down, grinding the cherry out under her shoe.  
>"I wouldn't call it for fun, but he draws" she laughed again and disappeared back inside.<br>Dave laughed to, Turning to you.  
>"Sorry for laughing, but I can just imagine that it's like, some kind of hentai" he laughed again. You forced a smile on your face and out of habit tugged down your sleeves. As soon as you did that, Dave's laugh instantly cut off. A look on his face that you couldn't place and a huge knot of anxiety in your stomach. He stared at you for a minute longer before reaching over and sliding his hand into yours. You flinched at the contact and blushed furiously. you just wanted to be anywhere else but here, you can't believe Vrisk just outed you, to a total stranger. He leaned a little closer to you and pushed up the sleeve of his hoodie, showing you a row of white bandages wrapped around his forearm as he whispered<br>"It's okay, I draw too" he said and the tears just poured out, you couldn't even attempt to stop them. Your heart grew heavy with sadness for this man and you lifted his arm up, kissing gently over top of the bandages. You could feel the cuts and scars underneath your own clothes ache, and you reached out and wrapped Dave in your arms. He hugged you back, petting your hair, not whispering reassurances he knew wouldn't work. Vriska came back outside twenty minutes later to find the two of you still like that, You crying grossly and hugging Dave, who had also started crying a little. She raised her hands and retreated back inside without another word.

That was over four years ago, and you and Dave are still best friends to this day.


End file.
